Bunny
by Depp1987
Summary: Series of one shots that might be turned into something bigger. Summary: Jamie and Jake see one another and Jack notices him hurting but why? Bunny comes to help also.


**Bunny**

**This is my series of one shots and I'm not sure where they're going to end up. Jack and Jamie brotherly love/friendship. No Copyriht infringement intended!**

Jack had noticed in his time of children seeing him, that they went from excited to happy to almost painfully sad when you left them. He always felt his own spirit tear apart, and vowed to make sure they saw him again. He just couldn't get his first out of his head.

"Jamie…" he whispered, leaning into the window and calling softly. Good thing dogs weren't afraid of human winter spirits as opposed to bunnies. Jack had seen his fair share of good and bad dogs; after all he was three hundred years old.

"Hey bunny," he laid down on the bed and pulled the little boy close to him.

"I'm… I'm cod… its too cold…" Jamie whimpered, Jack rubbed his face and started humming a lullaby. Jamie's eyes opened slowly and he threw his arms around Jack.

"You're back… you're here… Jack oh my God…" Jack heard small sobs coming from his little one, and it hit him they were happy tears. He had no idea children could cry happy tears.

"Hey, hey, shhh, shhh, its OK, its alright…" Jamie didn't even notice Jack was below zero, and all he wanted to do was hold him tighter.

"I missed you so much it hurt…" Jamie said softly into Jack's hoodie. Jack held him tighter. The poor thing, he knew it was right to come.

"I know bunny, I know." Jack breathed in slightly. He felt tears in his eyes that his little boy was so hurt from not having him.

"I;m here, there we go.." he leaned against the headboard withn Jamie in his lap. He was freezing, and feared he'd get Jamie sick, but a crying child was something he could never ignore.

"Shhh, bunny… I'm right here." He whispered, something bad must hae happened for him to be thi upset.

"OK, listen to me, you have to stop crying… Jamie, you can't breath… I know, I know…" he felt the small form wrapped around him.

"OK… Talk to me, you have to tell me what hurts, kiddo. I cant fix it if I don't know what hurts…" the desperation in Jack's voice was not meant to come out but he couldn't help it.

"I…. I… I just missed you so much!..." he buried his face in Jack's hoodie again and sobbed.

"I… I don't want to die an have me not see you again…" the sobs were almost hysterical now.

"Wait, what?" Jack was shocked. Death… he was only ten.

"Jamie…" he held him against his chest, Jack's body such a familiar frost. It melted the tears and heat from Jamie's body.

"Shhh, shhhh, don't cry. That's it, there we go." Jack never knew him to get this scared, if anything he always was fun and happy. He out him up on his shoulder, stroking his face. Jamie lay on his shoulder, arms holding his neck in a death grip.

_A lot like calming a baby down. _He thought as he rubbed Jamie's face. He saw the snow falling that he had just made a few hours ago, covering everything in site. He stood up, with his precious bundle in his arms, walking over to the window.

"hey, hey bunny… Take a look," he whispered trying to distract him.

"Jamie, look, see all the snow… just made that a while ago. Come on, pumpkin, shhhh, shhhh, don't cry…" Jamie straed out still laying on Jack's shoulder, arms tightly around his neck.

"I know, bunny… I know, but you cant be scared around me… I'm all fun times remember?" Jack was past desperate to get him to talk. He was now scared.

"OK lets do this one. You scared?" Jamie nodded.

"OK, OK, we're on the right track. Did someone say something?" he shook his head. Jack sat on the window, the boy wrapped around him.

"You're not sick are you?" Jack felt him; no wasn't hot or anything.

"Jack…" he saw Bunny in the doorway.

"Sometihng happened… something happened, he's not OK…" Jack felt himself start crying. Thankfully his friends always knew when one of the others needed help.

"jack…" Bunny looked concerned and scared at the same time.

"Jamie. Look at me!" jack pulled him away and held him in his lap.

"You're NOT dying. OK." Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Jack? Can Manny do anything he wants?" Jack laid him on his chest again. Jamie played with his hoodie strings.

"yes," he whispered back.

"Then… Can you ask him when I die that I get to be a Guardian like you, and Bunny?" Bunny pointed to the full moon out the window. Jack glanced up at it. He stared for a long time, he got the answer he wanted.

"Yes, baby, he wouldn't break me and you up… It took me this long to find you." He felt Jamie breath easier. It was a sigh of relief.

"Shhh I'm here. I'm here, bunny. And I will alwas be here for you." Jack whispered. Bunnymund sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where'd ya get the nickname?" he asked.

"Because, he snuggles all the time when I hold him, like baby rabbit. He kind of burrows into me." Jamie wrapped his rms around Jack again.

"Wanna take him home?"

"Could we? Do you think…" Bunny tapped the floor, nd without thinking twice jack jumped down it ith Jamie in his arms.


End file.
